vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eru Ilúvatar
Summary Eru is the God of Lord of the Rings, who created all the Ainur with his thoughts and taught them music. Together, they sung a Song of the Ainur, but the first harmony was destroyed by Melkor. Eru introduced a second harmony, with Manwë, brother of Melkor, as the leading role, however Melkor destroyed this too. Eru finally introduced a third harmony, seemingly just a ripple of music, but that could not be destroyed by Melkor. For a time there was a war of music, but then Eru put an end to it. He showed all the Ainur a vision of Eä, bringing it in to being by declaring "Eä!" Many of the Ainur went into Eä after this, but not all. He intervened several times across the history of Arda; by giving sentience to the dwarves, reforming Arda at the behest of the Valar to separate the Blessed Lands of Aman from Middle-Earth, and casting Gollum into the Crack of Doom. He was invoked by Fëanor in his oath to reclaim the Silmarils. It is said that he will sing a new song of creation with the Ainur and the Children of Ilúvatar after the defeat and destruction of Morgoth. In this song, every living being shall know their place, singing a perfect harmony to create a new world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Eru Ilúvatar Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Often referred to as male Age: Older than creation Classification: Supreme Being and Creator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Creation (Created all of Eä by simply declaring "Eä!"), Healing and Summoning (Healed and restored Gandalf - a feat this it is implied even the Valar could not perform - then brought him back into the physical realm), Precognition, Non-Physical Interaction (Could interact with the Ainur), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation (every soul, and was the only being who could give and grant souls), Time Stop (Implied to have created the Timeless Halls. They are implied to be timeless from the perspective of the Void, a place that seems to transcend linear time itself), Higher-Dimensional Existence and Manipulation (Was implied to have created the Timeless Halls, a realm that transcends all of Eä, and exists inside it with the other Ainur), Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Arda was originally flat, until Eru made it spherical and removed the island of Valinor from it, placing it in another reality that could only be reached by a special supernatural bridge over the sea), Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Willpower Manipulation (Every soul, the source of will, has its origin with Eru), Weather Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Empowered Túrin Turambar to destroy Morgoth, a feat not even the combined Valar pantheon could not do, despite executing Morgoth), Intangibility, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Acausality (Likely Type 4; Eru can freely interact and exist in the Timeless Halls, which have a causality and time which is different than the normal universe), all the powers of the Ainur, Resistance to all the Powers of the Ainur Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Stronger than all of the Ainur combined, and created them with just his thoughts. Stated that Arda - the Universe in which Lord of the Rings takes place in - was "but a small realm in the halls of Eä, whose life is Time, which flows ever from the first note to the last chord of Eru." Eä is itself called "the little kingdom.") Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the timeless halls and is superior to the Ainur who can move through it freely) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Non-corporeality and immortality makes him almost impossible to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Secret Fire: The Secret Fire lived inside Eru, despite Melkor's belief that it existed in the Void. He sent it into Eä to give life to the Children of Ilúvatar. Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything that has happened and will happen. Granted knowledge to all the Valar and Maiar, who themselves know almost everything that has every happened and everything that will ever happen, except for those secrets Eru keeps for himself). Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eru is the supreme being of Lord of the Rings, and as such wields the power of every being to have existed in the universe, and vastly eclipses them in knowledge and power. Ainulindalë: The Song of the Ainur, which Eru sings with his creations in order to make the universe. Every concept and being has its place in the harmony of Eru, which contains all of time, and is the origin of every object. The various themes of the music form each of the various concepts, forming the laws of reality, which contains a small multiverse. *'The Second Theme:' When Melkor disturbed the harmony of the music, Eru appeared to smile to the Ainur and brought in a second theme. This theme was different from the original and yet similar, gathering power and having a beauty unique to itself, in which Manwë, brother of Melkor, had the lead role. It was more powerful then the first, causing a war of music even more intense then the first, and causing many of the Ainur to drop out of the song, and Melkor had the mastery. *'The Third Theme:' When Melkor conquered the second them, Eru rose with a stern face and brought in a third theme, completely unique from all the others. For it at first seemed soft and subtle, a mere ripple of music. But no matter how much Melkor raged, he could not destroy it. It was deep and filled with an immeasurable sorrow, from which came its beauty. "Deeper than the Abyss, higher than the Firmament, piercing as the light of the eye of Ilúvatar": Eru was able to bring the music of the Ainur to an end, with a single powerful chord, stopping the massive battle of music which was reshaping the universe. "Eä!": Eä is the Quenya verb for be, and this is exactly what "Eä!" means. With this one word, Eru brought the entire universe into being, filling all of the endless space with matter. But it was unformed, and required the mightiest of the Valar to come together to form even parts of it. This new space was called Eä, the world that is. Visions: Eru was able to grant visions to the Ainur, showing them what they created in there music, and how the universe would look, prompting many of them to go into Eä and become the Valar and Maiar. Sentience: Eru could instantly grant souls to any creation, such as the Children of Ilúvatar and the dwarves, who he granted souls after Aulë created them, prompting them to cower in fear when he moved to smite them and moving Eru to pity, letting them live in Arda. Spatial Manipulation: Eru reformed Arda at the plea of the Valar. Arda was originally flat, until Eru made it spherical and removed the huge continent of Aman from it, placing it in an alternate universe that could only be reached by the Straight Road. The Second Music: After Dagor Dagorath, Eru will sing a second music with all the Children of Ilúvatar, recreating the world after the destruction of Morgoth. In this perfect harmony of the Ainur and the Children of Ilúvatar, every living being shall know there place, creating a perfect music. Others Notable Victories: Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie) Lord of Games' Profile (Both at respective 2-C version. Speed was equalized) The Watcher (Sims) The Watcher's Profile (Eru was bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Hades (Saint Seiya) Hades' profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Good Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings